Datura (Snowstorm)
Belongs to SnowstormTheIcewingNightwingHybrid For this contest! https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1460954#35 Appearance Everyone in the Scorpion Den knows the name of her. The famed leader of The Silverleaf flowers, a ruthless assassin group. The Sandwing so fierce, that whenever she walks into a room, somebody plays her favourite song. The Sandwing who's expensive to hire, but gets the job done quick. The Sandwing who has just entered your dimly lit bar. In the murky yellow light of the bar, you hear a slow beat, starting up from the band. You can see, from your corner, her tail barb, striped with dark purple, dragging along the floor. You can see her famous pale pink frill running down her back, the only thing inherited from her Seawing ancestors. In fact, you can see everything closer when she orders a drink, and she comes and sits a few tables away. For an assassin, Datura doesn't look like she's anything special. Her short, stubby snout ends on a bright white heart, tipped with small, pink horn. Her cream-coloured scales are almost pearly white but have the slightest tinge of yellow. Her underbelly is a plain, darkish tan colour. She wears two simple earrings, one silver and dangling, the other a gold stud. Her short horns have a stripe of pale pink running down the side, and the horn on the tip of her nose is speckled with black freckles. Datura's neck is short, with a few pieces of onyx embedded. Her wings though are large and extremely pale white. Her muscular legs are a sure sign of training every day. Her ivory talons seem to be extra sharp. Her tail is long and strong, tipped with an unusually small barb. I suppose that you wouldn't know she was an assassin until she rips a dragon from his tail and plunges her deadly barb into his heart. It takes a few seconds before she removes it, but in that time the dragon is dead. She holds her head high, smirks, and hastily walks out of the bar. But that's not the last time you'll see her. Maybe you'll catch a glimpse of her, walking down the street. Maybe your glimpses will become more and more frequent. And as soon as some dragon pays her and her crew a hefty amount to kill you, you'll be dead by morning. Personality Datura is...Complicated. To anyone ''apart from the Silverleaf flowers? She's cold. She's menacing. She deals in secrets, lies and murders. Datura won't hesitate to poison your food if you happen to inconvenience her the smallest bit. Actually, no. She won't poison your food. Datura will straight up stab you. She is a fierce leader that is not to be trifled with. But if you've gained her trust, it's a different story. Datura is loud, easy to joke around with and ''thinks ''she's a comedic genius. This Sandwing will become your best friend, ally and confidant. She's generous and treats you like an equal. Datura will not hesitate to laugh obnoxiously loud in public places, causing more than a few dragons to give her strange looks. But don't for one second think she's off guard. In those few seconds of her loud laughter, she'll have assessed all the dragons closest to her. She'll have picked out her target, and have her barb in their chest in mere seconds. In short, don't mess with Datura. And ''never ever ''tell her that her joke isn't funny. Because it most definitely is, thank you very much. History Datura's history doesn't start to get complicated until she turned 7. Up until then, everything was going well. She was the only daughter of a fierce crime lord and the Scorpion den's best baker. Thanks to her parents, she knew everything from how to brew the most potent poisons to the best way to cook banana bread. Datura had happily worked in the bakery with her mother, occasionally slipping something into the cake of her father's enemies. On her seventh birthday, the second birthday after she was officially considered an adult, her father invited her on a trip to Jewel Hive to deal with a few clients. It was here where she first met her enemies, Rosewater, Blue Spruce and Honeycomb. Honeycomb was the daughter of the clients that Datura's father had been asked to kill. Things got ugly when she tried to stop Datura's father, and Honeycomb ended up killing him with her teeth. Datura had fled, but not before giving Honeycomb a scar with her tail. Datura flew the whole way back to the Scorpion Den by herself, barely stopping for rest. She spent the next few days at a bar, where she met two Sandwing twins, Spice and Saffron. They told her (''very gently) that she should stop moping and go do something about it. Datura agreed. Alongside Spice and Saffron, Datura started a group. It was supposed to be four or five other Sandwings helping her to track down Honeycomb, but grew until there were more than twenty dragons of all tribes. Datura became sidetracked a little bit more every day until she wasn't actively hunting down the Hivewing and her allies. Instead, she and her new gang dubbed 'The Silverleaf Flowers' tracked down easier cases, almost exclusively in Pyrrhia. Usually, it's murder, framed murder attempts or theft, but once her gang helped Spice find love. And to this day, they're still one of the richest group assassins. She still visits her mother often though, who has given her lots of support. In return, she is loved by everyone in the gang and is often gifted many items. Relationships *'Her Mother: '''Datura is still very, VERY close with her mother, often going out of her way to take care of her. Datura's very protective, once slitting the throat of a customer who was rude to her mother. In return, Datura's mother is very loving and supportive. *'Spice and Saffron: 'Datura has the same opinion about both of them: Great friends, but really loud. She loves them dearly but can get tired of them quickly. *'Honeycomb, Rosewater and Blue Spruce: '''At first, Datura hated all of them. But as time passed, she began to hate them a little less until she wasn't consumed by the hatred. Her favourite is Rosewater by far, who she demands to speak with every time they meet. Finished Datura.png Datura.png|Based on this Photo Finished.DatHeadshot.png|Datura Headshot by Me! Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Criminal)